Blue Ice
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: Sequal to Emerald Flames Evelynn tries to fix her mistakes. However, Dylan won't let her go without a fight. Not to mention that her world is going even more haywire than the last time!
1. Chapter 1

Evelynn stares blankly at the corpse of Draco, tears cascading down her cheeks, drying like plaster.

"Draco, no..." she whispers to his dead body. All life is devoid from his body and the usual arrogant twinkle in his eye is no more. "I love you." She lovingly and gently cradles his body in her arms, almost afraid to break him. She softly kisses his lips, only to feel them being unresponsive. A wave of despair crashes down on her as she realizes the heat from his body is slowly abating. What is she to do when her poor judgment was what caused her to choose Dylan, forcing Draco - the best thing that has or ever will happen to her - to kill himself? There is no way to heal her shattered heart. There is no way to revive the man in her arms. There is no way to change her past decisions.

_Or is there?_

An idea strikes and even though she has doubts, it's a risk she's willing to take. She runs into a shoppe and finds the owner. "Excuse me, sir," she pants, unsuccessfully suppressing the hysteria in her voice. "I need a Time Turner."

"I'm sorry, but you need to have a license to obtain one," he says.

"I don't give a fuck! I have a good reason!" Eve yells, unconcerned about keeping her voice down.

"And what would that be?" he inquires, raising an eyebrow questioningly and keeping his own voice level.

"Long story short, my life is a mess! My best friend just committed suicide, I love him, my husband wants me dead...just... Please. I need to set everything straight. Please," Evelynn begs.

"Well, that's very sad..." he trails off, starting to break under her heartbroken gaze.

"So you see why I need one," she half-growls, half-begs, holding back the oncoming flow of tears.

The elderly man stares at her, thinking. It is against the rules, yet this broken woman has pure intentions of righting the wrong she has done. To produce all the tears staining her entire face, this strange woman would have to be a great actress. Having pity on poor Evelynn, he sighs. "I suppose I could allow it just this once." He hands her an hour glass on a long, gold chain. The couple exchange goods and she runs out to Draco's body. With one last look at her true love, she slips the necklace over her head. She turns the hour glass over and over and over and over again. She screws her eyes shut, the image of Draco burned on her lids, and she feels a tug at her navel.

As she is sucked back in time, she knows she has to make every choice carefully, so as to not repeat what happened. Sure enough, it would only get harder from here. She knows that her epic journey to the past has only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelynn wakes up in a room with green walls and five four-poster beds. She realizes it's late at night so she turns to see the clock by the bed she is laying in. It's 4:30 in the morning. She feels that her stomach is abnormally warm so she looks to see Dylan's arm holding her. She realizes this is Dylan's bedroom in Hogwarts.

She looks to the bed nearest the door: Draco's. His body is missing and she knows exactly what day it is.

Evelynn carefully gets out of bed, so as not to wake him and runs through the castle to see Draco in the hospital wing.

"Draco! Draco, wake up!" Eve yells.

"Miss McKale," Madame Pomfrey says, coming out of the back room in only a robe and slippers. "Mr. Malfoy needs his sleep."

"He's conscious? He's just sleeping, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Wake up, you egotistical idiot!"

He groans and she holds her breath. "Five more minutes, mum," he moans.

"Draco!" Eve yells.

"Evelynn?" he asks, finally opening his eyes. Before either of them could say another word, Evelynn leans down and kisses him. Draco's eyes widen in shock. Madame Pomfrey, both flustered and embarrassed by the display, quickly rushes out to give them privacy. Moments later, Draco entwines his fingers with Evelynn's hair, preventing her from escaping. Eve has her hands gripping Draco's strong shoulders. His tongue slithers out and licks her lower lip, begging for admission. She opens her mouth wide to him. When they run out of air, they break apart gasping.

"What was that?" Draco asks, out of breath.

"I think that was me saying yes," Evelynn replies.

"What?"

"I know you like me," she blurts.

"How? Is it that obvious?"

"No. Uhm..." Her hand twitches, making something on her finger glitter. This catches Draco's attention.

"What's that?" he asks, looking pointedly at her left hand. She looks down to see that she left Dylan's ring on. "It's not important anymore." Evelynn tears the ring off her finger and tosses it to the side. "So... Does your heart still belong to Pansy-poo?"

"No, but... What about Dylan?"

"I can take care of him," Eve says, smiling broadly. Draco responds with an equally wide, truly genuine smile. They then share one more kiss before she departs to her own room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Evelynn goes down to the Slytherin common room to see Dylan lounging on the couch.

"Dylan?"

"Oh, there you are, love. Do you know how long you've been asleep?" When she comes close enough, he sits up straight, grabs her by the waist and sits her on his lap. He notices her uncomfort written all over her face. "What's wrong, love?"

"Dylan," Eve begins, grabbing the ring out of her pocket. "I'm really sorry. Please don't get mad at me. This is too soon, and I'm scared of this kind of commitment. I don't want to marry you. Not now. I'm sorry." She places the ring in the palm of his hand.

"Oh," he says forlornly. "I see."

Sighing, Evelynn continues. "Dylan, this isn't just about the proposal."

"I thought there was more," he mumbles in an undertone.

"You see, Dylan, I think we should...see...other people..."

"You're breaking up with me." It's not a question. It's a statement.

"Yes. There's a time and place for everything, Dylan, and this just isn't our time."

"Evelynn, I-"

She holds up a hand to stop him. "It's hard enough as it is. Don't make it harder...for either of us."

He closes his eyes for a moment, letting the news sink in. His arms snake around her waist and hold her there. It's hard for him to let her go...

But who ever said he was going to?

"Mine," he breathes. The word is so quiet, no one but him hears his protest.

* * *

That day at lunch, Evelynn sits by Draco. Dylan is nowhere in sight.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to know I broke up with Dylan this morning."

"Good." This time around in time, Draco begged to be let out early because he "was perfectly fine and desperately wanted to see his friends".

"Dating you after dating him is one thing, but him knowing what happened? That would be suicide. He'd be so mad, he'd kill us both."

"I guess you're right," he sighs. There is a short, tension-filled silence.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Evie?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"You're breaking up with me? It's barely been 24 hours!" he exclaims, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"No, not that. I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Evie, you're just overreacting. Everything is going to be fine," he assures her.

"I hope so."

* * *

That night, Eve stays up late, finishing an essay for Transfiguration. She doesn't feel tired after that, so she stays up doodling on an extra piece of parchment.

In the middle of drawing a picture of a beautiful, renaissance-style girl, she hears a silky voice whispering in her ear, "That's beautiful."

She quickly turns around to see Dylan. "Oh! Thank you." She notices his turquoise eyes are much darker, almost black. It's probably a trick of the fire light.

"I see you and Malfoy are dating."

"Oh. That. It's not official just yet." She mentally notes his sour tone.

"I see..." he mutters bitterly.

What happens next goes by so fast, Eve could hardly register everything. Dylan whips out his wand and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

When Evelynn gains consciousness, she wakes up in an oddly familiar room: a green room. She notices a warmth around her stomach. She turns to find Dylan with his arms wrapped around her.

This _would_ be the third time she has woken up in Dylan's room. the only problem is that Evelynn McKale has no recollection of kissing Draco. She has no memory of his horrific death or her time traveling. It is as if it was a horrible. now forgotten dream. The last thing she remembers is Dylan proposing the previous evening and her acceptance.

Eve can see through the window, the sun, slowly but surely rising. She turns to the clock. It says 6:16. The moment she gingerly attempts to free herself to take a shower, Dylan's eyes flutter open. "Hello, love." Eve merely smiles in response.

She hadn't noticed the previous evening, but now, she sees how dark his eyes had become. She is confused at how it happened. For a moment, she is mesmerized by the dark turquoise - almost black - color of his eyes. Despite the sweet smile on his face, his now dark eyes give him a sinister look.

"Captivated by my astonishing good looks?" he asks with a smirk.

"No. Your eyes," she replies.

"What about them?" he asks, smugly.

"They're so much darker. Are you okay?"

"Oh, that. Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure, I'm going to go take a shower." Eve steps out of the bed.

"Want some company?" Dylan purrs, winking.

"No," she says, sticking her tongue out. "I'm going to my own room."

* * *

When Evelynn is fully ready, she heads off to breakfast. She sits down at the Slytherin table and notices that Dylan is late.

"Hey, Evie," greets a familiar voice. She turns to see the blonde sit next to her.

"Hey, Draco."

"So, I heard about the Hogsmeade weekend. I was wondering if we could go together."

"Sure," she says, nonchalantly.

"Great."

Eve feels a weight on her shoulders. She looks to see Draco's arm draped around her. "What are you doing?" she asks, feeling uncomfortable.

"What does it look like?" He makes it sound obvious...which it kind of is.

"It looks like you're making a move on me when you know I'm dating Dylan."

"Of course I - _what_?"

"You heard me," Eve says, grabbing his hand with two fingers and letting it fall to Draco's side.

"Since when?"

"Since you got sent to the hospital!"

"You told me yesterday that you broke up with him," he objects.

"I did no such thing," Eve protests.

"We were dating for the past two days!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? We never-"

"You're telling me you have amnesia?" Draco interrupts.

"No. You're just trying to manipulate me, like you've done to many others. I've seen you at work, and it's not pretty in the least," Evelynn informs him.

Color creeps into his pale cheekbones. "What do you mean?" He asks it more warily than defiantly.

"In 5th year, I went to go to bed and I caught you and one of my roommates 'getting it on.' Remember? I ran into Blaise's room and asked to sleep there for the night." During that, Draco's cheeks become pinker and pinker as the seconds tick by. That's not all. I've seen how you make girls fall for you. You seemed to have quite a spell on Miss Parkinson," she adds.

"Don't mention that pug-face. You told me you knew I liked you, and you liked me, too. We were kissing in the hospital! You have to remember."

"Draco Malfoy, you are impossible." Eve places her left elbow on the table and drops her head into her hand. With her free hand, she starts eating. A glint of light, however, grabs Draco's attention.

"What's that?" he asks.

"What's what?" She questions, looking at him.

"This!" he says, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "On your finger. Where did you get this ring?" Eve hears the seriousness in his voice.

"Dylan. It's my engagement ring."

"What?" he screams. "When-?"

"Last night."

"When we were dating?" he exclaims, outraged. "I'm going to give him a piece of my-"

"We were never dating!"

Suddenly, Eve loses her appetite. She gets up and leaves.

"Evie!" She doesn't acknowledge his cry. "Evelynn Dianna McKale, get back here! I'm not finished with you!"

"Well, I'm finished with you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Eve hadn't gotten very far when she hears footsteps echoing behind her and her name being called. She quickens her pace.

"Evelynn. Evelynn. Evelynn!" Draco breaks into a run to keep up with her. They end up sprinting down the hall.

"Evelynn," Draco growls, catching up with her and pinning her against the wall. "I don't know what the bloody hell is wrong with you but I know one thing: We dated for two days now. Whether or not you were just pretending, my feelings were real." They both look at each other, shocked at what he just said. Draco quickly changes his expression to one of defiance.

"Wow..." Eve says, staring at him in wonder. "Draco... I had no idea..."

"Oh, shut up," he mutters, pushing away from her. "You said you knew. You knew damn well that I..." he trails off, not wanting to reveal the depth of his feelings. "I don't know what's happened to you, but I know that Dylan's responsible. I swear, if I ever get my hands on him, I'll-"

"Don't you touch him."

They stare defiantly at one another until Draco's ice-like eyes tear away from Evelynn's piercing violet stare. He walks away, shaking his head. Eve is left to watch his retreating figure.

* * *

Evelynn enters the Slytherin common room and almost jumps when she sees the familiar Gryffindor.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Alice."

"I heard about your fight with Malfoy."

"How did you-?" Alice taps her finger against her head, reminding Eve of her special talent. "Oh."

"Can't believe it took you that long to figure out that Malfoy has feelings for you."

"When did he start liking me?" Eve's curiosity is so strong, she can't help but ask the question.

Alice nervously bites her lip. "Since the beginning." Eve's mouth drops open in shock. "Ever since he first saw you, he's thought you were the prettiest, sweetest, funniest girl he had ever met. When you started dating Blaise, he was so upset. That's when he started having all those sluts. He thought quantity was better. He learned a lesson that year and learned to be happy for you. He draws the line at Dylan because-" Alice cuts herself off just in time.

"Because why?" Eve asks suspiciously.

"Uh... Never mind."

"Vampires don't make good liars."

"Alice's cheeks start to flush a little and her fangs protrude. "It's nothing."

"Tell me!" Evelynn orders.

"Dylan doesn't love you," Alice blurts.

"Alice, you can read minds. Not feelings. I know he loves me with all his heart, as I do him."

"He's marrying you for revenge!"

"Upon whom?"

"Draco..." she whispers.

"Why Draco? Just because he hates him, doesn't mean that revenge is due. As far as I know, Draco hasn't done anything to warrant revenge...especially in that manner! Besides, how do I know this isn't a lie? How can I be sure this isn't a conspiracy? Is this about him being Voldemort's son?"

"Draco doesn't even know," Alice confides.

"Then why are you and Draco so against him?" Evelynn inquires.

"Because he's using you to get to Draco. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't! That's why he wants to marry you," she says pleadingly, trying to make her understand.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Eve exclaims.

"He went into your mind. He knows how seriously you take 'Till death do us part,' and he'll use that to his advantage," Alice explains.

"Yes, I do take that seriously. Therefore, why would I be wearing this ring if I knew he didn't really love me?" When Alice's response delays, she carries forth, trying to drill her point into the vampire's head. "If I wasn't one hundred percent sure that we both love each other and are in this for only that reason, then I wouldn't have said 'yes.'"

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm a capable person. Please, if you and Draco don't mind, _butt out_!" Eve snarls.

Alice gasps at her ferocity. Her lip curls back and her fangs fully extend. "How dare you talk to me like that, you little-"

"What's going on?" A third, male voice enters the brawl with a calming quality.

"Edward!" Alice chirps. "_You'll_ back me up on this, won't you?"

"Back you up on what?" he asks.

Eve pretends to gag and gives them a mocking look. Alice sticks her tongue out at Evelynn before turning back to Edward. "I say that Evelynn should break up with Dylan, but she won't listen to me," she whines.

"You may _read_ minds, but you can't _control_ them, Alice," Edward points out, taping her gently and lovingly on her forehead. Eve smirks.

"It's for her own good, I swear!" Alice presses. "He'll hurt her and I don't want to see her get hurt. I've been in his mind, Edward."

"Then I guess you should stay away from Dylan, Eve. None of your friends want to see you hurt."

"I won't get hurt, Edward. And Alice," she addresses, "Edward won't _always_ be there for you."

"Uh, vam-" she starts in a "duh" tone.

"Whatever!" Evelynn storms up the stairs and slams the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The Friday after meeting the future in-laws - which was a bit scary at first, but Eve soon realized that deep down, they are just like any other family - Eve in doodling on spare parchment again. This time, she draws a beautiful mermaid.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she senses another presence. She then feels hot breath on her neck. Her heart pounds in her ears, fearing the worst.

"That's very pretty," a familiar voice whispers in her ear. The boy walks around her and sits across from her on the leather couch.

Eve's heart is still racing, but she isn't scared, just unsure. "Long time, no see," she says, trying to make light conversation. She wants him to stay, but something tells her he will stay of his own accord.

I heard about all the fights on Sunday," Blaise says, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh," she says, remembering the sights with Draco, Alice and Edward. "Those."

"You're pushing all your friends away, aren't you?" he asks with a grin.

"What's your angle?" Eve cuts to the chase. What is he up to?

Blaise sighs dramatically. "I know it's been a while, but...I'm ready to forgive you." Eve's eyes widen in surprise. "I mean, I also feel really bad for you. I think you've suffered enough."

Eve's eyes narrow accusingly. "Oh, so this is a pity acceptance?"

"No, not at all. I'm mostly over it now."

"Ok. Thank you for accepting my apology."

"And I hope you accept mine." Evelynn's brows knit together in puzzlement. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. Maybe I was a little too harsh."

"I forgive you." They exchange a smile, shake hands, and bid each other goodnight. Eve falls asleep feeling as if a weight had been lifted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco's POV**

Saturday, I'm in the common room. Dylan and Evelynn are sitting in the couch, and I am studying for my Potions N.E.W.T - for once in my lazy life.

It's hard to resist the several urges I feel, tugging me and pulling me in all directions. For one, I want to slap Evie silly for messing with me and my emotions. Another urge would be the one to hex Dylan into oblivion because I know he has to have had a part in her "forgetting" her relationship with me. The strongest one would probably be to sneak a peek into his mind to see what exactly is going on.

I decide to act on the final urge, so I mumble a curse under my breath.

Pictures of Evelynn flood my mind. I try to focus in on a certain memory as I feel my victim become aware of my intrusion. I fight against the walls he tries to put up as I focus on a drawn picture of a girl from many centuries ago.

"That's beautiful," Dylan says to Evelynn.

"Oh, thank you."

"I see you and Malfoy are dating," he spits. The memory goes in and out of focus, blurring at the edges as Dylan tries to expel his unknown and unwelcome visitor. I fight back as hard as I can, and I marvel at my own talent. Not many people could probably stand against the Dark Lord's son in a fight of occlumency.

"Oh. Yes. We are."

That's when I fight even harder against my strengthening foe. I need to know what happens, now that I know it was real, and she told Dylan.

"I see," Memory Dylan grumbles. Quickly, he draws his wand and carefully modifies her memory. Whatever happened in the last 48 hours is erased.

I tear myself out of his mind, but I am still blind to reality from a glaring, red haze that fills my entire vision. I try to focus on the text book in front of me, but my efforts are in vain. It takes all my self control to gather my books and refrain from running over to Dylan and punching his face in with one, strong, deft blow. I force myself to calmly walk up the stairs to my dorm.

"Blaise!" I yell, once I'm safe in my dorm.

He jerks awake in his four-poster bed. "Wha-? Can't a guy take a nap around here?" he mumbles.

"It's important."

"More important than my beauty sleep?" he asks, sounding less groggy and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you're beautiful," I say dismissively. "Listen, I have proof Dylan is responsible."

"What are you talking about?"

"How Eve 'forgot' about us dating. He modified her memory. Plus, can't believe I didn't know it," I add in an undertone, "Dylan is Voldemort's son."

"What?" my companion exclaims, all traces of sleep vanishing in that instant. "That's not possible. How do you know?"

"I was just in his mind. I had to tell someone, let it all out. So, are you with me to destroy that bloody bastard?"

"Yes, but no," Blaise replies.

"What? I'm confused."

"I will help you kick his ass," he explains, "just not now. Take it slow, mate. The right time will come."

"I don't want to wait. I want to grab you, Crabbe, and Goyle, and beat him to a pulp!"

"You can't just barge down there. Besides, if you haven't noticed, Dylan's performance is better if Eve is on his side. We have to get her to realize what he's in the engagement for and break up with him. He'll be easier to beat," Blaise points out.

"What's life without a little challenge, Blaise?" I growl, getting up and heading for the door. Blaise runs in front of me and pushes me back.

"No. I can't let you go."

"I'm not a patient person, Blaise," I spit between gritted teeth.

Blaise lets out a sigh of defeat and leads me back to my bed. We sit on the edge, looking at each other. "Draco, I know you can wait."

His calm, almost mothering tone reminds me of Eve on the second night at Hogwarts this year. Blaise's chocolate eyes seem so ordinary against my mental image of Evelynn's perfect violet eyes. I remember how being under her piercing stare made me feel; how I would be locked in that position, unable to move or look away, and my heart would stop beating. What Blaise says next shocks me.

"You've waited a long time…for Evelynn."

"What?"

"Mate, I know you. I could tell you liked her. I didn't notice it until after we got together though, so I didn't quite know how to take it. I know you inside and out. I know you still want her."

"_Was I that obvious?"_ I think to myself.

"I'm sorry, mate," I say aloud, feeling almost guilty for liking my best friend's girlfriend.

"It's ok. I think, though, that you have to wait until Evelynn's on your side. Dylan will be weaker and I know you will have more drive. Just wait until she's on our side. Is it really that hard to wait for him to make a mistake? He's only human. Just watch, one day, he'll crack and go too far, and guess who she'll go running to: us. Then, we'll get him."

"And this time," I continue for him, "_I_ will win the battle, the girl, and the glory…along with you and everyone else that might join."

"Thanks." There is a pause.

"You don't know _how_ much I want to kick his ass _now_."

**End Draco's POV**


	8. Chapter 8

Evelynn and Alice are studying in the Slytherin common room before dinner on Thursday. They don't want to, but N.E.W.T.s are coming up soon.

"I'm bored," Alice whimpers.

"We're studying. It's supposed to be boring."

"I have an idea," Alice says, closing her book.

"This should be good." Knowing Alice, Eve knows that whatever she's thinking is going to be interesting.

"You'll see what it is after dinner. Meet me outside the Room of Requirements after dinner. Oh, and look cute," she adds thoughtfully.

Evelynn cocks an eyebrow as to why she must look cute, but Alice ignores her and runs out.

A big crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors are outside the Room of Requirements. They all are dressed in their best muggle clothes as Alice paces in front of a stretch of wall. Suddenly, a door appears.

They enter and find a giant circle of chairs and couches with a small cauldron in the middle. There is a single door on the wall to the left.

As everyone sits down, Evelynn sees every person clearly. The Slytherins include her, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Dylan, and Edward. The Gryffindors are Alice, Destiny, Serenity, Kristy, Hermione, Harry and Ron. Everyone is a bit disgruntled at the opposite House being here.

"Okay," Alice begins, "I'm assuming you are all wondering why I asked you to be here."

Evelynn feels Dylan, who is sitting next to her, wrap his arm around her waist, bracing himself for the rest of Alice's speech.

"It's a boring day," she continues, "so I thought we'd spice things up a little with a little muggle game of… Seven Minutes in Heaven. I've changed a couple rules, so I need each of you to grab a sheet of paper from inside the cauldron." The students follow her orders. "As you can see they are blank. I need you to take out your wands and leave upon the paper, a picture. It can be totally random. When you're done, place it back in the cauldron." Once every piece of paper is returned to the cauldron, Alice takes it and shakes it. "Who wants to go first?" Alice asks the crowd.

After a long pause, Harry slowly raises his hand. Draco scoffs at his boldness.

"Thank you, Harry!" Alice says, smiling widely.

"Actually, I have a question and concern."

"Like what?"

"Are guys going to possibly get guys?" he inquires, clearly horrified on the inside.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I'll put a charm on it so there will be no display of gayness or lesbianism." She mouths something unintelligible and gold sparks fly out of her wand. "Okay, now who's first?" No one so much as fidgets. "Fine. I'm forcing Harry to go since he did raise his hand."

He groans audibly and resigns to plunge his hand into the cauldron. He pulls out his hand with a single piece of paper. He shows the paper around the circle. The picture upon it is one of a beautiful calligraphy "F" with an 8 beside it. Alice escorts him to the door on the left and instructs him to wait. She tells him that unlike the muggles, she's not going to blindfold him. After the door is closed, the owner of the picture stands. It's Destiny. She enters the room with Harry, and Alice sets a timer for 7 minutes.

When the time is up, Alice calls to them and they come out. Harry returns to his seat a tad flustered and Destiny is patting down her slightly mussed hair. Once she is seated, she shares a sly smile with her friends Serenity and Christy.

Evelynn gathers the courage and attempts to stand, but Dylan's arm retains its hold on her waist. "What could it hurt?" she says, turning to him. He glares but releases his hold. She pulls out a piece of paper with a snake head on it. Its emerald eyes seem to shine like crystals and its black tongue is out mid-flick. She displays it to the crowd and not one face betrays ownership. Some expressions are even a little dumbfounded. Shrugging, she goes into the closet.

The door opens and closes so fast, Evelynn doesn't get a good look at her partner. Whoever it is gracefully lunges at her. His lips crash onto hers roughly and she feels the familiarity, not to mention the urgency. When Dylan lays her back, she feels his urgency somewhere other than his kiss. His hands roughly caress her body all over, rushing to get as much out of it as possible. His roughness excites her but also scares her.

She tries to push him off but he continues running his hands through her hair, not budging an inch. She gives in a little bit until she feels his hands move to the hem of her shirt and gently nudge it up. That's when her patience runs out. She tries halting his hands.

"Dylan…stop," she says between moans.

"Babe…" he pleads in her ear. His gruff whisper sends chills down her spine. His hand reaches up to cup her breast, but she crawls away from him.

"No. Dylan, stop. I'm not ready for this."

"Eve, darling, I've waited so long."

"We have 6 minutes left. It's not physiologically possible. Besides, I'm not ready."

His arms reach out for her so precisely, Eve wonders how it's possible in this pitch dark room. She half heartedly moves just out of reach. "I'm serious! I don't want to do anything like that. I hate it when you try to pressure me like this." Eve turns away from him. He wraps his arms gently around her.

"I'm sorry. I just want it so bad." He kisses the top of her head. "I love you and I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with. I'm so sorry."

"Dylan…"

"I'm serious now," he says, attempting to bring a harsh sound to his voice, but his tone just remains husky and now pained. "I love you with all my heart. I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I know," she whispers. "I love you too. Can't you wait? At least until we get married."

"Babe, I proposed to you! I gave you a gorgeous ring. I've been a player until I met you. I'm changing my life for you, and you don't think I'm serious? This is the most serious and trusting I've ever been in my life!"

"Ok… I see that. I'm sorry. I'm just old fashioned I guess. Can you please respect that? I'm proud to say that I'm not one of those girls that give it away for nothing."

"I understand that. I'm sorry." Dylan turns her around in her arms and stares directly into her eyes without fail. She struggles to find his eyes, but finds her efforts useless. She sighs, silently permitting him to embrace her. His lips caress hers with a tender sweetness. For the remaining four minutes, they stand there, holding each other as he occasionally kisses her neck softly.

When the time is almost up, Dylan speaks up. "This is your one and only turn in this game. I don't want you doing anything with anyone other than me."

"Alright," Eve agrees, leaning into him to kiss his lips, but missing and getting the corner of his jaw. He corrects her just as Alice opens the door.

As they walk out, Alice's eyes question her, but Evelynn just mouths "later."

The next couple to go in the room is Kristy and Ron. During the seven minutes, Hermione fidgets in her seat. She looks relieved though when Ron comes out exactly as he went in. Kristy's cheeks are slightly red but her face doesn't look happy.

Pansy, Millicent, and Blaise encourage Draco to go next – against his will. He reaches in the black cauldron and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He opens it to reveal a picture a key with a heart shaped handle. Eve struggles to keep her face blank, when inside, her stomach drops. She uses all her self control to stop her jaw from doing the same. When Draco is safe in the room, she slowly begins to rise. Dylan pulls her down roughly.

"I told you that you were done."

"Dylan, it's Draco."

"Exactly. You're not going in there."

"He's my best friend. I'm not going to do anything."

He glares at the door, his eyes nothing more than slits. His lip curls hatefully, and a barely perceptible growl emits from deep in his throat. "If he lays a hand on you, I'll kill him." His grip doesn't loosen, but she rips her hand out of his without another word from him. She calmly enters the room with Draco.

In the brief moment the light touches Draco's face, Evelynn can see that his eyes grow wide at the sight of her.

"Evie!" he exclaims.

"Yeah…" she trails off, nervously. "Look, I know this is awkward and you might be scared-"

"I'm not scared!" he yells, his short temper set off faster than usual. "I am not scared of your bastard of a boyfriend. He can suck my-"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Eve amends. "Calm down." He shuts his mouth grudgingly. "I know you're worried, but we don't have to do anything. We could just…talk or something. I'm sorry for how I acted before, and I'm sorry for making you mad. I'm sorry."

Draco can tell by her desperate tone of voice that she is close to tears. He reaches out and touches a silky veil: Evelynn's hair, he realizes. He pulls her close. "Evelynn, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's ok," he assures her. She nestles her head against his chest. "Evelynn?"

"Yes?" she answers, her single word muffled by Draco's chest.

"Look at me," he orders, with a gentleness in his voice that she has never heard before. She looks up, confused. Before she can form a question, she is cut off by him carefully placing his lips on hers. She is shocked.

Suddenly, Draco pulls back. "I'm sorry, Evie. I've waited my whole life to do that." There is no response. "Evie?"

"Draco, I'm speechless. I mean, I'm dating Dylan. And… that was the most tender, loving kiss I've ever had."

"It's how I feel. I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you."

"I don't know what to say… Well, there is Dylan to consider. He'd kill us."

"I don't care!"

"I do, Draco. I hate it when you two fight over me."

"Fine. No fighting, but if he starts something, I am most certainly finishing it."

Evelynn sighs, not knowing what she could say to change his mind. After knowing him for so long, she knows just how stubborn he is, and how he always makes sure he gets his way.

Giving up on the subject for now, Eve settles for holding him. She takes a step forward and wraps her arms around his waist. Draco is surprised by the tenderness and, after a moment's hesitation, wraps his own arms tight around her. He buries his face in her veil of chocolate hair and inhales her sweet scent that is not quite like flowers, yet not quite like fruit. He does not move when her hair tickles his nose, nor when he notices that their entire bodies press against each other. He instead revels in how it feels to be finally holding her – the girl of his dreams, his life's love – close in his arms. The warmth of the embrace blankets them as their hearts pull towards each other. Before either party has time to react, their seven minutes is up.

The door opens as Alice cheerily sing's, "Time's up!"

They separate before Dylan has a chance of seeing them.

"Really?" Draco asks immediately. "I didn't know that."

"That's what I've heard," Evie responds, playing along. "Nasty stuff really."

"When I said you had to do something, I didn't mean you could just talk." Alice informs us.

"Yeah, kiss already!" Destiny yells from the back of the room.

"Fine," Draco replies, like it is nothing. He bends his head down and kisses the top of Evelynn's head.

"Oh, rip off!" Serenity shouts as he attempts to return to his seat.

He rolls his eyes exasperatedly, but only Eve is aware of the hint of playfulness in his eyes. He turns once again towards Evelynn and snakes his right arm around her back, curling upward, his hand resting between her shoulders. He forcefully pulls her close, slamming her body against his and attacks her mouth with his. Evelynn is shocked, and it takes all of her will power to resist.

Abruptly, he lets her go and walks back to his seat. Before he sits down, Draco turns to the Gryffindor Gossip Girls and asks, "Happy now?"

They nod their heads enthusiastically.

_We will be the talk of the school tomorrow,_ Eve realizes. She sits next to Dylan, and he pulls her close.

"He didn't hurt you or try anything, did he, love?" he asks protectively.

To save Draco, she lies. "Don't worry. Nothing happened in there. I don't like him like that."


	9. Chapter 9

Time flies, and the game is soon over. In the midst of the exiting crowd, Alice comes over to Evelynn.

"You sneaky little bitch," she accuses coyly.

"What did I do?"

"Hmmm let's see… you kissed Draco, lied to Dylan, and I know you're developing feelings for Draco – all while dating Dylan. Oh, wait. Sorry. I mean all while being engaged to him!"

"Sometimes I really hate you," Eve says. "Please, don't tell Dylan."

"You wish you could keep this whole Draco thing up, don't you?"

"Yes," comes her sheepish reply.

"I know for a fact that Dylan is going away with his mum tomorrow."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because you and Draco can have the whole weekend alone together," Alice implies slyly, winking.

"I don't know."

"I know you know you want to." With that, they part.

_I _do_ want to, but that doesn't make it right._

Something deep in her mind tries to push to the front of her memory, as if she forgot something important.

The next thing she knows, Dylan is right beside her. The persistent, annoying feeling in her brain disappears as he begins to speak.

"Evelynn, I'll really miss you while I'm gone."

"I'll miss you, too, love."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Evelynn replies.

Friday morning, Evelynn's mind is made up. After dinner, she ascends the boys' stairs and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Draco calls.

"It's me, Evelynn," she responds.

"Come in."

Evelynn enters the room. "Are you alone?" she inquires.

"Yes. The boys are out. I decided to let them have their fun without me for once," he explains with a chuckle.

"Draco, I have to tell you something," she says gravely.

Draco rushes up to her and places his hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean, Evie? What happened?" A sudden realization spreads across his face. "Did that bastard rape you and get you pregnant? I'm going to kill-"

"Draco! Stop. He didn't do anything of the sort. If I ever have babies, I want them to be yours anyway."

Draco opens his mouth to yell, before her words hit him. At the same moment he realizes what she said, Evelynn attacks his mouth. He returns the kiss with passion. Eve breaks away and tells him what she was going to say in the first place: "I love you."

"What about-?" Eve puts a finger to his lips.

"I don't love him. I was blind, Draco. I never saw what was right in front of me the whole time." She kisses him once more, and he responds with eagerness. His arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. Her hands entangle themselves in his hair. He slowly starts to walk backwards. Draco stops and slowly lays them on his bed.

Eve pulls away. "Draco, I didn't mean it to go this far. Let's go out somewhere tomorrow," she suggests.

"Eve, you and I both know that if anyone saw us going anywhere together, word would go around faster than disease. Dylan would know the moment he sets foot in the castle again."

Eve lowers her head, defeated. Draco kisses her forehead tenderly, and it acts like a key opening the cage of a long imprisoned, restless bird.

Memories flash against her mind's eye: Dylan putting a curse on her and knocking her out in the process after she had broken up with him. Her and Draco kissing in the hospital. Getting married to Dylan. Her sneaking over to the Malfoy Manor in the middle of the night for a friend to comfort her. Her talking with Draco, and, finally, Draco lying on the ground, dead. Tears stream down her face at the last memory.

"Evie?" Draco asks, spotting them. "I'm sorry."

"Draco!" she exclaims, flinging herself onto him. She holds him close and kisses whatever her lips can reach. "No, I'm sorry. I'm so glad you're alive!" She starts to sob into his chest.

Draco quirks an eyebrow as to why she is acting as she is. "What are you going on about?"

Eve tells him of how it had been. How she went through with the wedding with Dylan, how she would go to the Malfoy Manor at night for a friend's support, how he told her Dylan wanted him to kill her, how Draco had committed suicide, and how she went back in time to change her life. "Now we can be together." Evelynn rips off her engagement ring for the final time and throws it on the floor. "Draco, I can't let you die."

He kisses her passionately. "That won't happen. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

A gentle light filters in through the window, waking Evelynn. Her eyes flutter open and she notices that she is in Draco's arms. It is very comforting to her. She gazes into his face, the harsh lines of it softened by sleep.

His peaceful disposition is disturbed when he feels her gaze. He wakes up, not without difficulty, and attempts to remember what had happened before he fell asleep. He smiles sweetly when he spies Evelynn in his arms.

"Morning," she greets.

"Good morning, Evie," he responds. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly, knowing you're here to protect me," Eve replies. She leans in and lightly brushes her lips against his.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Draco."

"I hope you know," he continues, "that I'll always be here for you. I love you – I've always loved you – and that will never change. I would go to the ends of the earth. If I had to, I'd wait forever to be your man."

There is a familiarity in the last line. Dylan said it in a note after asking her out. The strange thing is, instead of striking fear into Evelynn's heart, like it did before, it kindled and fueled a fire: a fire of both love for Draco and hate for Dylan.

Evelynn responds with a loving kiss, but Draco suddenly pulls away. "Evelynn," he says, alert and alarmed, "We _slept_ here…in my bed…all night."

"So?"

"The guys could have seen us! Sure, we're completely dressed, but-"

"You don't think they'd tell…" Eve trails off, unable to finish the frightening thought.

"Dylan?" he finishes for her. "Yes." Slowly, a wicked smirk appears on his face, one so malicious that only a Malfoy could make. Eve has seen it enough to know that he is up to something.

"Draco, what are you planning?" she asks, warily.

"They won't tell," he assures her.

"You're not going to kill them all, are you? Draco, don't you think that's a tad irrational?"

"Not kill them. Who do I look like? The Dark Lord? I know that I shouldn't be making light of him considering my family's standing, but he fits the description." Eve giggles, knowing it is true. "I'm simply going to blackmail them." After a short pause, he continues. "Then, to be absolutely sure he never knows, the moment he steps foot into the castle, I'll kill Marvol!"

"Draco," she warns.

"Evelynn, you have no idea how long I've waited to-"

He is cut off but a flutter of feathers, and a small, brown shape crosses the room. Neither of them says another word on the subject as Evelynn's owl lands on the night stand, holding out its foot that has a letter attached.

"What are you doing here, Sierra?" Eve asks the bird while removing its burden. The saw-whet owl merely hoots his response, waiting patiently for a treat. "I'm sorry," Eve says, apologetically. "I don't have anything right now." A hint of annoyance enters the small bird's yellowish-orange eyes as she narrows them slightly. Eve strokes the owl's soft head a few times before continuing. "How about finding a nice big mouse or a squirrel as a reward? You deserve it." The owl ruffles its feathers flippantly and flies back out the open window into the dawn. Eve glances down at the letter and sees that it is from her father. She opens it and reads:

_"Dear Evie,_

_This is very hard to say, but I'll try my best._

_You see, when I dropped you off at the train station at the beginning of this year, I met a woman there. Her name is Susan. We talked, and she has a girl in Hufflepuff named Jeneth Barto. You should meet her and get to know her, because...she's going to be your step-sister. She is in her final year at Hogwarts, as well, but three months older than you. I plan to marry her mother. She is very nice._

_I know she can never replace Jodi, but I know that she would want us both to move on and be happy. I think it's high time you have some motherly affection. After twelve years of putting up with Draco, Blaise, and I, you deserve to spend some time with someone of the same sex. They are both gems, and I hope you can be one of Susan's bridesmaids at the wedding in a couple of months._

_Good bye, Evie, and have fun at school!_

_Love,_

_Dad"_

Eve stares at the letter for a little bit longer. Draco becomes concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Dad's getting married," she states, her tone devoid of emotion.

"Really? About time. It's been…what, 12 years? Your Dad is a cool guy. He should have done this years ago."

"I know, but I'm hurt by it all."

"Why?" Draco inquires. "You've dealt with the opposite sex long enough. It should be refreshing to see women every once in a while."

"Yes, but it's official. He didn't tell me when he started seeing her or ask me about it before he proposed. He's more of my best friend, rather than a father. You know that. Ever since mom…we've been so close. Why wouldn't he tell me? Plus," she continues, her tone getting angry. "Not only am I getting a mother out of this, but as sister, as well."

Draco grabs the paper and scans it. "Why don't we take your dad's advice and meet this girl?"

"Fine. Let me change."

_**A/N: Alright, so now everyone knows that Evelynn's Dad is going to get married! I'm letting you know now that I will soon be posting a poll on my profile regarding this. You get to choose if the wedding happens or if he should call it off! Before I post the poll, I will post two more chapters introducing Susan and Jeneth so you know what you're getting in to. Don't forget to vote!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Draco and Evelynn go to breakfast, planning on meeting Jeneth afterwards. Evelynn picks at her food, nervous about meeting her future step-sister.

"Eat something," Draco says.

"I'm too nervous. What if I don't like her? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Just calm down. How bad can it possibly be? The only thing I don't like is that she's in Hufflepuff. What kind of a house is that anyway? It's like, 'If you're not brave, smart, or an asshole, then we'll just throw you over here.'" Evelynn sighs and looks longingly at her plate. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's go," he says, standing and leading her over to a babbling group of seventh year Hufflepuff girls.

With a nudge from Draco, Evelynn interrupts them. "Excuse me." They all turn to look at the two intruding Slytherins with a wary gaze. "Um, do you know where I can find Jeneth Barto?"

"I'm she," a blonde says.

"Uh, may I speak to you privately?"

"Sure." She excuses herself from her friends, who look very suspicious of the quiet girl and the Slytherin Prince. "I'll meet you guys in the common room in a few." They nod their agreement and leave the table.

Jeneth stands, towering over Evelynn easily even without her high heels. She cocks out her hip, placing a hand on it and flipping her hair with the other. Her hair is straight and golden, and it hangs halfway down her back. Her eyes are made up of every shade of blue: ice blue near her pupil, navy around the edge, and every shade in-between connecting the two. Her face is flawless and her figure is slim, but not curvy like Evelynn.

Jeneth looks down her perfect nose at her future step-sister. Her head bobs as she looks from top to bottom and back up again, almost to the point where she looks like a super model bobble head.

"I'm Evelynn McKale," she says, trying to be polite in this moment of awkwardness. "Your mom is about to marry my dad."

Jeneth continues to stare at her for a minute before saying, "Not bad."

"E-excuse me?"

"Your look. It's not bad, but it's kind of blah. You need to make more of a statement. Just a tweak here and there, maybe a signature or something, some highlights and a straightener and you'll look perfect!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," she starts in her snobby tone, casting a curious look to Draco, who is still standing somewhat behind, somewhat next to Evelynn. "If you're going to be my sister, you have to look your best. Plus, if I'm going to be your sister, well," She flips her hair. "I want to be the best sister I can be. Why not start with a big sis-little sis makeover?" Her toothy grin is too eager for Evelynn's taste. Her teeth are blindingly white and in perfect alignment. She also has a slight accent that Eve cannot quite place, although it is definitely American.

"I don't really know. I like how I look now," Eve explains.

"Oh, come on," she says, glancing again over Evelynn's shoulder. "It's a fresh start and a perfect time for one, don't you think?"

"I guess so…"

"Exactly! Big sister is always right," she says in a sing-song voice, pinching her cheek. Evelynn winces out of disgust, and her long nails _hurt!_ "We'll set something up and we can do it in your common room. Hmmm," she thinks, tapping one long nail against her chin and again looking over Eve's shoulder. "How about tonight?"

"Uh…"

"Sounds great! See you then, little sis." Without another word, she scampers off, twitching her hips.

"There are no words…" Eve mumbles, unable to describe what just happened. "I have to live with her now? Ick."

"Is it just me, or- Never mind," Draco says.

"What?'

"Is it just me, or did your 'big sis' keep staring at my dick?"

"You noticed? Pervert."

"Well, it's just- I thought she was cute at first glance, but she's just so…ew. She's- She's-" For once, Draco seems to be at a loss for words.

"A brat?" Evelynn supplies.

"Exactly! Yes, a brat."

"Hmmm… Kind of like someone else we know?" She smiles sweetly at Draco. He glares.

"Not funny, Evie."

"Really? I thought it was quite hysterical."

**A/N: Fast, I know. I'm almost done with finals, and I am very eager to post that poll! (It will be my first) You got to meet Jeneth today, and the next chapter you will be meeting Evelynn's new mommy! Did the apple fall far from the tree? We will see... and then you will VOTE!**


End file.
